


Damian’s Deity

by sarahovoxov



Series: Maribat [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Cat Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien salt, Adrien sucks, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce is shocked, Bunnyx messed up, Damian is Protective, Damian loves his Angel, Gen, JL is upsetti, JL said wtf Mayor of Paris, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette gets kidnapped, Mentioned Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahovoxov/pseuds/sarahovoxov
Summary: When Marinette goes radio silent for a month Damian gets nervous. He goes to Paris to find her but so much has changed including her appearance. All he wants is to help her, and he would do anything for his Angel including keeping her a secret from the Wayne’s.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145006
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	Damian’s Deity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not marked rape/non-con because it is not one. There is a sentence where Gabriel implies to Adrien to ‘have fun’ with Marinette but he meant physical assault. Abuse. He never touches her sexually!

Ladybug stood on a nearby roof and watched the police arrest Gabriel Agreste. Only moments before did she take his miraculous and she finally had enough evidence to get him locked up. The police escorted him out of his home and down the steps with a heavy sneer. Following him was Natalie who needed help to walk but was still handcuffed like her boss. 

And lastly... lastly was Adrien, he was screaming for her but as Marinette. It was revealed he was Chat Noir as well and Ladybug took away his miraculous for assaulting a civilian and aiding a terrorist. Chat Noir gained a heavy attraction and obsession with Marinette and took to abuse when she did something he didn't like. She never let it get far with touches and she was beyond furious finding out he was Adrien. He finally figured out Ladybug meant no when she said it so he decided to go after the poor little Marinette who had a crush on him. But she didn't, she never had a crush on him and Alya just took things out of context and out of proportion as well. 

"Hey, mini-bug." Bunnyx came through her burrow. 

Ladybug kept her eyes on the scene, her arms crossed, posture tense, and an emotionless face. She felt eyes on her but she would not turn, not for her. 

"You lied to me Bunnyx," Ladybug spoke eerily calm.

The bunny hero cringed, "About what? I never lied Ladybug." She defended herself. 

"You said that I was a great team leader, one of the best. You said I could always trust him. You said you would be there when I needed you. You left out almost the most important detail. You left out the fact that Chat Noir, Adrien betrayed me, hurt me. I want to know... was it all a game? Did I even give you that miraculous?" Ladybug turned her head to the taller woman. 

Bunnyx sighed, "Of course you did. I always told you that the future is not written in stone. When Adrien decided to entertain Lila rather than stick by your side like he promised, it changed things." 

"Just like Chat Blanc? Don't give me excuses Bunnyx. You would have came to fix it. Four years of my life was wasted." Ladybug glared. 

"I- I was scared. Afraid that you would think of me as a failed hero. He was never supposed to turn on you LB. I was supposed to be there, to fix it but after the Chat Blanc scare, I couldn't." Bunnyx put her head down. 

Ladybug shook her head, "Well as you said Bunnyx. The future is not written in stone. I won't think of you as a failed hero," Bunnyx brightened, "Because you will never be one." Her smile dropped. 

"W-what?" She breathed. 

Ladybug turned her whole body, "It's over, Bunnyx. You are no longer needed. You said the future changed and that means no Hawkmoth and no future Hawkmoth that there was before. I am taking the miracle box and leaving Paris. No one will know where it is. No one will find it. No one will use them for bad ever again. Therefore, you will never receive the miraculous. Go back to your time stream before you get stuck here forever Bunnyx. You made your choice." She turned back to the flashing lights. 

"Ladybug, please! You can't do that! I will be better, I promise!" Bunnyx was practically crying. 

Ladybug looked at her one last time, "I don't believe that. I can't believe your empty promises Bunnyx, now go." She commanded. 

Bunnyx lifted her umbrella, "Burrow," she whispered before walking through. 

She stood in her burrow surrounded by the past, future, and present. Bunnyx couldn't let this happen she was going to fix it. The Bunny hero spun around looking for the right circle. She found the right one and looked at it, two days after the Miracle Queen incident. Bunnyx smiled and walked through into Chat Noir, or Adrien Agreste's room.

"Bunnyx? I mean- who are you?" He scrambled off his desk chair to stand up. 

Bunnyx smirked, "Relax Kitty Noir, I know who you are. I've seen a lot." 

"So you know who Ladybug is?" He asked in awe. 

"About that," Bunnyx sighed, "I need you to think about your actions Adrien. You're letting someone hurt the person you love and it will end up badly in the future. The future itself has changed." Bunnyx crossed her arms. 

"Someone I love?" He asked confused. 

Bunnyx nodded, "Think about the promises you have made and stick to them Kitty Noir. Your future relationship will depend on it." She smiled tightly before leaving. 

Unknown to them Gabriel and Natalie were watching from inside his office. They had suspected something was going on and installed a camera a day before, which alerted them when two people were in his room or if he randomly left through a window.

"So... he is Chat Noir." Gabriel hummed. 

Natalie frowned, "He will know who Ladybug is soon then. We can use this and finally bring him to our side." She suggested. 

"It depends on who Ladybug is." 

Adrien paced his room, "Plagg, I don't understand! She said I am letting someone I love get hurt! I only love Ladybug and I don't know who she is." He exclaimed confused. 

"I don't think you should listen to her Adrien, something is fishy." Plagg actually put down his cheese for once. 

"The only promise I have made was to Marinette, I promised to have her back with Lila. Does this mean that Marinette is Ladybug?" He asked loudly. 

Plagg's eyes widen, "Marinette? Ladybug? Have you see that girl trying to walk down the stairs. Have you seen her walk on flat ground?" He waved his little paws around. 

"It's her! It makes sense! The hair, the eyes, her uncanny need to constantly help others! The girl I'm in love with is Marinette! We can finally be together! I will make her love me!" He shouted happily. 

Plagg watched with a terrified face, what has Bunnyx done?

"The baker's daughter, the one Miss Rossi has been trying to break for us." Natalie's eyebrows went up. 

Gabriel grinned widely, "Call Adrien, Natalie, we finally have an advantage." 

Natalie nodded walking out of the room and straight to Adrien's door as fast as she should. She knocked and heard a crash before he answered the door. 

"Natalie?"

"Adrien your father would like to have a discussion with you in his office. Right now." She pushed her glasses up. 

Adrien frowned, "Is this about my schedule for next week?" He asked following her. 

"No," was all she answered. 

Adrien walked into his father's office and watched Natalie stand by his father's side. 

"Father? What's this about?" Adrien sat down. 

Gabriel turned a frame on his desk around and saw his mother smiling at him. 

"Adrien, what would you do to bring her back?" He questioned innocently. 

Adrien smiled at the picture, "Anything, but she's missing. She's gone." The smile turned to a frown. 

Gabriel shook his head, "Your mother's body is not missing Adrien. We can bring her back. All we need is a wish." He gave Adrien a suggestive look. 

"You're-"

"I know you're Chat Noir. I know you want your mother back, Adrien. And we can have her back! All we need is Ladybug's miraculous. All we need is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We can wish your mother back and you can have the love of your life. What do you say, Adrien?" Gabriel smiled at him for once. 

"But Ladyb- Marinette- she wouldn't give up her miraculous. No matter what," Adrien deflated. 

Gabriel smirked, "Who said she had a choice, Adrien? All we need are the earrings and you can have both of them. Ladybug didn't love you, but she will. We have enough room for her here." The smirk grew. 

Adrien's eyes shifted, "She is mine." He whispered, "She will love me and mom will come back. What do we do? How can we get my princess?" His tone was possessive.

* * *

Marinette hummed as she sketched a new design for a simple green sundress, a reminder of him. She heard a thump on her balcony and opened her skylight to see Chat Noir. 

"Chat? What are you doing here?" She climbed up. 

He smiled, "I wanted to visit my favorite civilian! And I need help with something. Can you?" He held his hand out. 

Marinette squinted hesitantly but ultimately grabbed his hand, "Hold on tight Princess." He whispered smugly.

Marinette shivered, she knew she just made a big mistake. Chat took them across Paris and dropped into his room confusing her. 

"Why are we at Adrien's? house? In his room? Is he okay?" She asked looking around for him. 

"Sorry princess, but we need you." He hit the back of her head. 

Her body dropped but he caught her and carried her down to the basement. The two people near his mother turned and he simply grinned in return. He set her down right in front of his mother's case and Gabriel leaned down to grab her earrings. The earrings glow as he touched them and it burned his fingers making him hiss. 

"We can't take them off until she wakes up," he growled, "Tie her up there." He pointed to the railing. 

Marinette woke a few hours later and groaned sitting up slowly. Her eyes adjusted to the light and gasped seeing Adrien's mother. The memories flooded back to her and she managed to touch her earrings before sighing in relief. Her hair was down and she silently cursed when she realized that meant her clips were gone and she was truly screwed.

"Hey, princess." Chat came out of a dark corner. 

She glared, "Let me go!" She demanded pulling at the ropes around her wrists. 

He clicked his tongue, "You see princess," he stopped in front of her, "You have something that we need," he used his Baton to lift her chin, "And they're currently on your ears. Hand them over and everything will be over. We can be together. We can have everything and maybe you'll end up tied another way." His eyes dilated. 

"Gross!" She shouted, "I casted the spell as a fail safe, Chat! Only I can take them off! Even if I'm dead. My will to keep them safe is strong." She hissed. 

Gabriel made himself known, "Then we'll just have to break it now... won't we? As soon as your mental state is weakened, they'll slip right off." He scanned her, "Why don't you have some fun with your girlfriend, son? I'm sure she will love it." His implied tone made her pale. 

"Wait- no. Adrien!" She backed away, "Don't do this, please! You're my partner! My friend!" She pulled at the ropes. 

Chat shook his head, "That's where you're wrong princess. You're not my friend, you're my love. I will make you love me one way or another. I promise I'll be gentle." He whispered before knocking her out again.

* * *

Across the world was Damian- well Robin was getting more worried by the minute. He spent a month off planet on a mission with the Titans and no way to contact his Angel. Normally sure, there was an occasion where she answered maybe two days later but that was the max. It has been a month since he's been back at the Tower and he had radio silence. He was returning to Gotham a week from now but his nerves were growing. 

He knew about Marinette being Ladybug, he was the first person she told when the box appeared. He was angry at first, how could someone just dump that responsibility on a child with no help or training? Eventually, he calmed and she told him she started training taking his advice. Marinette figured out she could train with past holders in her sleep so that's what she did. He wanted to fly to Paris and help but she refused because of his short temper. In the end, he agreed with her but if she needed help he was there. 

Damian tried to call her phone one more time but with no luck, the phone went to voicemail. He cursed loudly gaining everyone's attention in the kitchen area and dialed the bakery. 

"Bonjour, Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie." A woman greeted.

"Eh- Bonjour," he bit his lip, "I am looking for a Marinette? Is she home?" He asked in French. 

"Hmm, I am not sure. School ended a few minutes ago so she might not be home yet. I can have her call you back when I see her. Can I leave a message?" The lady asked nicely but Damian knew she was annoyed. 

He hated her parents, not like they deserved to be called that in the first place.

"Non, merci." He gritted out. 

He grabbed a mug and threw it at the wall ignoring the shattering and slight jump from his teammates. They all made eye contact and forced Superboy to be the one to talk to him. 

"Um- Robin? Is something wrong?" Superboy hesitantly moved forward. 

Robin scowled at the floor, "We have a scouting Mission in Paris. You're coming with me. Let's go, I don't have time." He demanded walking away. 

"Oh cool! I always wanted to go to Paris! Bye guys, see you later!" Superboy waved flying after Robin.

"So what kind of scouting mission is this in Paris exactly? Wouldn't the adults handle it?" Superboy asked stepping into the Zeta Tube. 

Robin tapped his foot, "We aren't scouting, we are looking for someone important to me." He said with no hesitation. 

Superboy's mouth dropped, "Oh- okay. Why did you lie? You never lie..." His eyebrows furrowed. 

Robin sighed, "Because no one knows about her yet and you have most of my trust, don't break it. Got it, Kent?" He scowled. 

Jon felt happy, "I won't Damian," He smiled at him. 

A few minutes later they stood on the Eiffel Tower looking over the city. Robin took out a small device and started tracking her. 

"Damn it, her trackers are offline." He hissed. 

Superbly frowned, "Tracker?" 

"Tt, I gave her hair clips in the shape of bats for her eleventh birthday. They have trackers in them and she knows, she promised to wear them all the time no matter what. I guess I have to track the one in her arm." He scowled again. 

"Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"No, it was necessary. I'll explain later. I found her location." He looked to the right.

Robin grappled through the streets and raced over rooftops with Superboy flying next to him. A few people looked scared seeing them but didn't say anything and walked away quickly. Both of them dropped into an empty park looking for anyone. Robin took out his device and frowned spinning in a circle seeing no one. 

"I don't get it, it shows she's here," Robin muttered hitting the device. 

Superboy used his X-ray vision but only saw a few stray animals here and there. A person across the street but a large man, not exactly who they were looking for.

"She's getting closer." Robin looked up.

"Meow"

They looked down to see a black cat, the fur slightly tinted blue and almost glowing blue eyes. The cat sat still and tilted its head watching them. 

"Those..." Robin gasped, "Angel? Is that you?" He knelt down recognizing her blue eyes. 

The cat let out a soft mew. 

"What happened? Why are you like this?" Robin asked along with Superboy's unspoken question.

She backed away scared, "Okay, okay, I was so worried. I was off the planet and I waited a month to hear from you. I had to track you. Come here, I won't hurt you, Angel." He lightly crooned.

She looked at Superboy hesitantly and scanned him before deeming him okay. He was half alien, that was good enough for her. Her little paws shook with each step before she jumped into Robin's arms. 

"Come on, father has to have at least one safe house here in Paris." Robin muttered holding her close. 

Robin smiled down at her when she started purring softly, she was even getting Superboy to relax. 

"We'll fix this angel, I promise." Robin nuzzled his face in her fur. 

The two teens and black cat were once again racing across rooftops with different intentions. Robin was to find out what exactly happened to his Angel these past two months. Superboy's was to get the full story and know this cat called 'Angel'. And Marinette, hers was to leave Paris and never return. She had a job to do and she was not doing it here.

* * *

A few days later Damian walked through the manor doors with a new cat. His family that was waiting to welcome him home all collectively sighed. 

"Another stray?" Jason's eyebrow went up. 

Damian scowled, "She is not a stray. Call her that again and I will kill you." He growled. 

"Whoa chill," Jason put his hands up. 

Alfred glance at the cat and frowned in confusion, he would ask later, "Master Damian, it is nice to have you home again. Will you be joining everyone for dinner?" He broke the silence. 

"Yes, can you prepare a small plate for Angel? Thank you, Pennyworth," He nodded at the older man. 

"So, the cat has a name already? And it's Angel?" Dick asked hesitantly. 

"No!" Damian pulled the cat closer, "Only I call her Angel. You can call her anything else, she is smart and will understand." He scowled. 

That was his nickname for her, only his. 

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Alright Damian, why don't you get ready for dinner hm?" He finally spoke up. 

Although Damian was acting a bit attached to the animal more than his other Bruce was the smallest bit confused. Sure, Damian loved animals and tries to bring home every single one that he finds but it's different. He would just ask later. 

"Yes father," he nodded, "Drake, you look... dead. Cass nice as always." He nodded at them too. 

"Geez, thanks." Tim deadpanned while Cass smiled. 

"Brown and Gordon?" 

"They'll be late." Damian hummed and finally left. 

He entered his room and set Marinette on the bed next to his pillow. He started putting everything away when Titus barreled through the door going straight for Damian. 

"Titus, have you been good?" He rubbed his belly.

Titus barked but quickly stopped sniffing, he picked up a new scent and pushed himself up. Titus walked to the bed and tilted his head at Marinette. 

"Titus, behave." Damian gently ordered. 

Damian wasn't sure if Titus might attack her or something because of her scent. He watched them hold eye contact before Titus barked and turned back to Damian wanting more rubs. Marinette gave him a soft mew before curling up in the middle of the bed effectively making her look tiny. Damian sighed sitting on the edge and run his hands over her fur with a sad face. 

"It'll be okay Angel, I promise. Are you sure you want to stay like this? You know they would want to meet you." He tried to convince her. 

She huffed still in her spot, "Okay, I'll respect it. I think we should head downstairs for dinner." He suggested. 

Marinette stretched and walked over to him letting him pick her up. Titus followed them downstairs and Damian sat Marinette on the empty chair next to him. She had to stand to see over the table which made him silently snicker. She hissed at him almost as if she was pouting making his amusement grow. Titus was staying next to her though, helping her if she needed a little boost to see. 

"Uh- Baby bird, we know you love your pets but seriously? At the table..." Dick looked at Marinette.

"Leave him alone, welcome home Damian!" Babs waved from her seat. 

"Yeah welcome home," Steph tilted her head at him. 

"Angel deserves the best." Damian crossed his arms ignoring them.

Alfred walked in, "Of course, is salmon okay?" He asked setting a plate down in front of her. 

They watched the cat let out a soft mew and their eyes widen. So when Damian said she understood, he wasn't lying? 

Soon everyone was eating completely ignoring the fact that a cat was eating with them. Damian was trying to keep an eye on her though, he was scared she would disappear. 

"Dessert anyone?" Alfred asked. 

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

"Is that seriously a question?"

"Master Damian, would your new companion like some dessert?" 

Damian thought it over and nodded giving a small thanks as he finished his food. Not even two minutes later Alfred walked out with slices of pie. Alfred made sure that the little cat only had a small piece though, he didn't want to hurt her stomach. 

"Wait!" Damian shouted moving the plate away, "She- ah, she's allergic to cherries." He pushed the cherry pie away. 

"My apologies Master Damian, maybe a small cookie instead?" 

"It's fine Alfred, and yes. That would be adequate thank you." 

Marinette just sat, she didn't want to bring up what he forgot. She didn't want to correct him because then that made it real. She just simply waiting patiently for the cookie she was about to receive.

"Damian, are you feeling okay?" Bruce asked mildly concerned for his son's pale face, "I'm fine father, just tired is all." He cleared his throat. 

Marinette jumped into his lap and purred trying to calm him down. He glanced down at her thankfully and felt a bit better knowing she was there. 

He couldn't lose her more than he already did.

* * *

"Damian, she is not coming." Nightwing crossed his arms. 

It had been three weeks since Damian came back and his little cat living here. The rest of the family had just taken to call her blueberry for her eyes. As Damian said, she understood them and for the most part, did what was asked. But they also learned not to touch her, she does not like being touched unless it was Damian and occasionally Bruce. Hence them asking her to move or come when they wanted something. Sometimes they'd find her curled up by Alfred as he moved around the kitchen but still no touches. Bruce only got so far because she initiated the touches, when he was working she would jump on his lap or sleep curled into his side. One time she fell asleep on his shoulder when he took a nap in the movie room. She would allow him to pet her a few times before effectively jumping away. She wouldn't even let Selina near her and that shocked everyone the most. Selina tried and tried but she would end up shaking in a corner before Damian picked her up and took her away. 

Damian understood, he watched recognition flash in her eyes as she watched Bruce and Selina kiss. After the treatment she received from her own mother, Marinette didn't like being around mother figures anymore. She was terrified of them and would have a panic attack when trying to coddled by one. The girls knew to speak lightly to her but no one gave Selina the run down before she came. 

Marinette just wanted to be left alone, so much happened it was going too fast. She was just glad that Damian had found her when he did, who knows where she would be now. 

Damian walked by the living room to see his Angel sleeping on his father's lap while he was reading the newspaper. He was glad that she was letting at least one other person comfort her. She tended to scratch the boys who tried to grab her or just hiss scaring them away. His eyes landed on Selina who was watching the cat from another sofa with curious and sad eyes. He sighed, before walking down the hall to his pet room. He had all the supplies he needed for them in there including a sink to bathe them. He would die before he let some groomer manhandle his Angel. He would just do it himself. He started getting everything he needed before calling for her. 

"Angel, it's bath time!" Damian shouted down the hall. 

Bruce looked down to see her eyes pop open and she made eye contact with him. She meowed and stretched before trotting out of the room. 

"That is one weird fucking cat," Jason shook his head. 

"Language!" Dick hit his head. 

Jason hissed, "What? I'm just saying! Don't you think it's weird how she understands everything we say and likes taking baths?! She's a cat!" He threw his hands up. 

"Some cats like baths Jason," Tim muttered tiredly. 

Bruce moved his eyes to Selina who was still frowning at the spot where she was. 

"Right, Selina?!" 

"Hmm?" She looked up, "Some cats do like baths but it is not common. It could be worse, she could hate them and attack everyone." She spoke distractedly. 

Bruce put the paper down, "Is something wrong Selina?" He asked. 

She huffed, "It's just weird, I have had my fair share of cat meetings gone bad but not like that. She was shaking Bruce. Where did he find her?" She crossed her arms. 

"I don't know, he just came home with her a few weeks ago. He was with the Titans for two almost three months." He shrugged.

"Something is off." 

"Hate to break it to you, Selina. But just because a cat doesn't like you doesn't mean something is off." Jason rolled his eyes. 

"You just-"

"Yeah yeah, I know." 

Selina huffed again, "See you later." She stood up stomping out. 

Which brought them back to the present, "Damian, she is not coming." Nightwing crossed his arms.

"Yes, she is!"

"Damian, you are not bringing blueberry on patrol. It is too dangerous and risky!" Nightwing narrowed his eyes. 

"But-"

Batman walked in, "He is right. She is not coming with us. Suit up or stay behind." He ordered. 

Damian sighed putting her down, "Sorry Angel, I'll be back soon." He gave her a head rub before leaving to change. 

"Blueberry down," Red Robin waved at her. 

She hissed sitting down and turned her head with sass, "Tell him blueberry," Red Hood cackled. 

Batman let out a grunt, "Bluebell, can you please move?" He leaned down. 

She hissed but jumped down since he had his own nickname that she liked. She moved onto a chair nearby getting ready to sleep. 

"No fair," Red Robin pouted. 

"Let's go already. I don't want to leave Angel alone for long." Robin grumbled walking to his bike.

The Bats rolled their eyes but actually followed without protest. They didn't want to upset him more than he already was. The night was quiet, two hours in, and there had only been one break-in and three attempted muggings. Just then a beeping went off and Batman answered. 

"Batman," he scanned the streets. 

"It's us, we need you to come to the watchtower. We might have a problem on our hands." Superman spoke over the comms. 

Batman squinted, "On my way," he hung up. 

He tapped his comms two times, "Robin, report back to the cave. The JL called and need my assistance, I will take Robin just in case. The rest of you finish your sectors and return to the cave where Oracle will patch us in." He ordered jumping off the roof. 

"Affirmative," Nightwing responded. 

"Yes sir," Red Robin yawned. 

"Whatever loser," Red Hood sighed. 

"On route," Robin confirmed. 

Batman climbed onto his bike, hopefully, this was as serious as Clark made it seem. They couldn't deal with another world-ending event, those usually give them no time to plan at all. He sort of hoped it was a prank but if it was, he was going to get the extra kryptonite he had and use it. 

'We'll see.' He thought zooming away.

* * *

"What is going on?" Batman got to the point. 

Flash sighed, "I was going through our videos when I ran into this specific one. It was in the recycle bin- which why do we have one? Anyway, I don't know who deleted it but just watch." He clicked play. 

They watched a man come on screen speaking French and thank god for subtitles for those who didn't understand. He explained the whole Hawkmoth situation and that they were not to intervene at all. He showed pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir making some gasp. Eventually, it ended but everyone gazed at the pictures. 

"They're children." 

"A new ladybug and cat have been chosen," Wonder Woman mumbled. 

"You know about them?" Superman asked being the one who heard. 

She nodded, "My mother told me stories about the miraculous. They are only meant for good, whoever this Hawkmoth is, is abusing ancient power. Those jewels are powered by gods, by the Kwami's. It is an honor to don a miraculous mantle but those are children. They're not trained. When was this?" She asked Flash. 

"About two years ago," he answered dryly, "I check into local news stations and so far nothing. They seem to think this Hawkmoth disappeared including the heroes. They believed the heroes won, they haven't see Hawkmoth or the heroes in almost three months." He crossed his arms. 

Robin shifted nervously catching Batman's eye but he didn't say anything. 

"We need to find them." Aquaman nodded. 

Flash sighed, "That's not all, I'm not sure what it means but watch this." He clicked another video. 

The League and Bats in the cave watched Ladybug and Chat Noir battle someone named Miracle Queen. Some nearby camera caught the flight and they had to admit, without training the heroes held their own fairly well. 

"So she does have some training," Diana saw Ladybug move like a well oil machine. 

"Is that Hawkmoth?" Green Arrow growled. 

"The Guardian!" Diana gasped. 

Diana watched terrified and her face paled when he released guardianship to the young Ladybug. They watched Hawkmoth and his accomplice retreat before the video ended. 

"What did that mean Diana?" 

She let out a shaky breath, "It meant... that little girl has more responsibility than she should. She is now the guardian of the miracle box. She is to protect it with her life even if it meant death." She whispered. 

"That's fucked up! Did you say Paris? I'm on my way to kill a bitch." Red Hood growled. 

"Stand down," Batman ordered.

"We need to find her then. Something must have happened and if they did take Hawkmoth down, they would have at least alerted the public." 

Superman picked up a change in heart rates and turned to his son and Robin. 

"Is there something you want to tell us? Why are you so nervous?" He crossed his arms. 

Superboy chuckled, "What? No." He denied. 

Batman turned to his son, "Robin." He growled. 

"Tt, I may or may not know who can help us." He crossed his arms with a scowl. 

"Who?" Aquaman asked. 

Robin grunted not answering, "Robin. Who?" His father demanded.

"Tt, you will not hurt this person. Understand?" He glared at everyone. 

"Fine." Superman agreed. 

He walked away, "Hey where-" Robin sighed, "I am going to contact who we need. I will be right back. Stop whining." He sneered leaving the room. 

"Your son is mean spooky," Green Lantern spoke up. 

"You're just a baby Hal," Batman crossed his arms. 

"Am not!" He shouted offended. 

Zatara looked at him with boredom, "You just proved his point Lantern." 

"Whoa- Robin."

"Demon spawn, why are you here?!" They heard from a screen. 

They looked up to see Robin in the Batcave but he glared at them, "Did you not hear me say I have to contact this person? Do you think I carry everything with me? Tt, idiots." He hissed walking away. 

"Oh, okay!" They turned back around. 

"Yeah, he's mean." Green Arrow nodded. 

Without them noticing Robin slipped into the Zeta tube with his Angel murmuring softly. He walked back into the room and everyone froze. 

"Robin, why is blueberry with you?" Nightwing sighed.

"Tt, are you stupid? This is who can help us." He sneered at his brothers. 

Green Arrow pursed his lips, "Is this a joke?" 

"Hey! There are some cat lanterns! Back off and let Robin explain." Green Lantern crossed his arms. 

Robin held the cat close, "I have known about the Paris situation since it began. I did not mention it because Ladybug asked me not to. Hawkmoth fed off of any negative emotion from fear to disappointment, and especially anger. He wanted the miraculous of the black cat and ladybug. When those two are combined it grants the wielder a wish, any wish. She believed if the League got involved it would be the end, she trained hard, and while she did her best she could not fight an akumatized Superman. Imagine that, boosted powers on an alien from Krypton or a Lantern, maybe even a magic-user." He looked at Zatara and set the cat down on the table. 

"We see your point," Superman sighed. 

"Hawkmoth is dead," Robin admitted bluntly. 

"Did you?" Red Robin hesitated. 

Robin gave him a blank look, "No, I did not kill Hawkmoth although I should have. I still want to." 

"And the heroes?" 

Robin pursed his lips, "Ladybug did not defeat Hawkmoth until she was around seventeen. When she was fourteen she met the Rabbit miraculous holder who was part of her team in the future. Her name was Bunnyx. She helped Ladybug and Chat Noir during one fight when they were fourteen. She told them bits of the future but not enough to alter anything. However, Ladybug's civilian persona was constantly abused by her parents and bullied at school. The miraculous of the Ladybug and Cat are yin and yang, a balance. Chat Noir betrayed Ladybug's trust in their civilian life and later in their hero work. They didn't know each other's identities though, it was a rule from the previous guardian." He glared at the floor. 

"They didn't know each other identifies? They seemed to well together in the videos. Why did he betray her later?"

"They were but Chat Noir was convinced he was in love with Ladybug. Ladybug rejected him time and time again but he wouldn't stop. Finally, he did but only to stalk her as a civilian. He claimed that she should be Ladybug and not the current one. She rejected him again and he would abuse her, hit her, and throw her around. It was bad. That's when Ladybug finally figured it all out, she took them all down and took the miraculi's back. Bunnyx showed up right as they were going into custody and Ladybug told her the truth. She told Bunnyx that the miraculous are to be locked away and never used for bad again. She was mad, Bunnyx promised to be there but she wasn't. She let everything get out of hand because she was a coward. Having the miraculous locked up meant no Bunnyx in the future. It made Bunnyx sad and she went back into the past to fix her mistake. Bunnyx went back in time right after the miracle queen incident and basically gave Ladybug's identity away to Chat Noir. Hawkmoth figured out Chat Noir was his son and they teamed up. They kidnapped Ladybug." He gave the cat a head rub. 

"That is unworthy! That is unjust!" Diana growled. 

"Ladybug was trained by past Ladybug holders and they taught her a spell. A spell that only allowed her to take off her earrings as long as her will was strong, even in death. Hawkmoth and Chat Noir found a way around it, they tortured her until her mental state was damaged enough to lower her guard. It worked and he made a wish." Robin sighed shakily. 

Everyone sucked in a breath, "What did he wish for?" Red Hood asked. 

Robin clicked his tongue, "In order to understand you must first know that it comes with a price. The universe must be balanced. If you wished someone back from the dead there are two options. Either someone would take their place or someone would lose their humanity instead. During the months they kept her, he skimmed through her head and found all kinds of information. Including the loophole for the consequence. Instead of the wielder or someone close facing the consequences he could use someone else. A sacrifice basically." 

"No," Aquaman gasped, "The Ladybug." 

Robin nodded solemnly, "Since he promised his son Ladybug they opted to take her humanity away instead. They just didn't know that the universe hates being tricked. So they gave him what he wished for, his wife back and a girl left with no humanity. The universe turned her into an immortal, a Goddess, the Goddess of Balance and Miraculi's. She is able to right the wrongs. She undid the wish and killed the three who hurt her. It was a request from the universe, she could not disagree without disrespecting it." He looked around. 

"How and why do you know all of this?" Batman finally spoke. 

"Because of Angel here, she told me. Superboy and I found her a few days before we returned home in Paris." He kept letting her head, "When she lost her humanity anything bad she remembered was amplified. Don't you get it? She not only lost her humanity but she lost her faith in it as well. She hates humans and does not wish to help them anymore. I only found her because of a tracker in her arm that I put in her on her ninth birthday. And the only reason she let Superboy nearby is because he is half-alien." Robin pointed out. 

Superboy nodded, "She's nice." 

Batman squinted, "Are you saying..." 

"That this is Ladybug? Yes. She hates human form but did not want to constantly be in her eternal form so she shifted into a cat. When we found her it took two days to coax her into shifting and that's when she told us everything." 

"What the fuck!" Red Hood screeched, "LET ME KILL THEM!"

Red Robin blinked, "A goddess has been living with us for almost a month and you said nothing?" He sighed almost looking dead. 

"But you said you knew when it started, you said her ninth birthday. You knew her before that didn't you?" Nightwing asked. 

"Tt, yes." He pursed his lips. 

"Robin," Black Bat reprimanded that time. 

He sighed, "I met her when I was eight, she was six at the time and I was sent to kill her." He admitted. 

"What?!" 

"I didn't kill her. I couldn't. I went home saying mission completed but I never hurt her." He gave the cat a rub making her purr loudly.

Batman walked forward, "Robin, why did they send you to kill her? Surely there was a reason. The League always has a motive." He asked looking at the cat. 

"Do I?" He asked the cat who nodded hesitantly, "I was sent to kill her because grandfather said she was a threat to my inheritance. They sent me to get rid of the competition, my sister, your daughter." 

"Another one?!" Everyone shouted. 

"She's my half-sister and I have to say father, your taste in women is absolutely atrocious." Robin sneered. 

Batman blinked, "This is my daughter?" He pointed to the cat. 

"Tt, yes. Why do you think you are the only other person that is allowed to touch her? She doesn't even let Alfred touch her, does that not say something to you?" He rolled his eyes. 

"W-what's her name?" Batman looked down sadly. 

Robin let out a small smile, "Let me introduce her to everyone." He picked her up, "Everyone this is my Angel, my deity, this is Marinette, my sister." He scratched her head. 

"Okay, so you're saying that Ladybug was kidnapped and turned into a goddess who hates humanity with a passion. Not only that but because of her hate for it, she shifted into a cat, the same cat that has been living with us for weeks. And, she's our fucking sister as well?!?!" Red Hood screamed. 

Robin sighed, his brothers were so stupid. How was this possible?

"Why do you think she eats table food and enjoys taking baths? Or when she understands you?" 

"We thought you were just spoiling her because she's a new cat!" Nightwing threw his hands up. 

Batman looked at her, "Marinette, do... do you think you can shift back for us? So we can talk?" He spoke softly surprising everyone.

Marinette looked hesitant but Robin put her down on the table giving her a nod. She put a paw on his suit and tilted her head. 

"Human is fine Angel." 

She sat on the table and closed her eyes, she started to glow lightly gaining awe from everyone. A second later a small girl in a green sundress sat on the middle of the table. Her skin was pale, a few freckles dusting her skin, and her black hair that reached mid-back reflected a midnight blue. She opened her eyes and everyone saw nothing but bluebell further proving Robin's sibling confession. 

"Hello," she spoke softly. 

Diana stepped up, "It is an honor to meet a past Ladybug and Guardian." She bowed. 

"Please rise, the honor is mine Princess Diana. Tikki spoke highly of your mother, I'm sure she would love to pass her greetings." Marinette gave a small smile. 

"Angel," Robin breathed, "It is good to see you again." 

She smiled, "Hi, big brother." She held out her hand. 

Everyone watched with shock as Robin practically squished her into a hug. He whispered something making her giggle and a smile appeared on his face. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Oracle spoke up, "I mean, your family?" 

They pulled away, "I asked him not to tell anyone including the family. I'm a Goddess and immortal now. I will outlive all of you and I did not wish to bestow that grief upon any of you. It was better for you to think of me only as a cat. You cannot introduce me to the world, I can never fully be part of a family again." She explained.

"That's not fair." Flash glowered. 

Her eyes scanned him, "You are not alien, but you're not exactly human either." She tilted her head. 

"Ah- I'm meta-human." He mumbled. 

She hummed and started scanning everyone in the room slowly. The tension grew and they had to admit, this tiny thing was a bit intimidating with her eyes in them.

"Some of you should be dead." Her eyes dilated. 

Confusion went around but Robin stepped forward quickly, "Angel, calm okay? It's fine. Control it." He put his hands up. 

Marinette shook her head, "I'm fine." She mumbled. 

"Marinette, if you undid the wish. Why are you still stuck with the consequence? How did you know what happened?" 

"Magic? I'm not sure and because they told me, they showed me what happened." 

Zatara frowned, "Who?"

"The fates," She replied. 

Diana hummed, "And the miracle box? Surely you will give them out when in need." Her eyebrows furrowed. 

"No. They are not going to be used again. Humans abuse them. I hate humans." Marinette gritted out. 

Her hair started flowing and her eyes glowed as she glared at the floor. 

"Angel, it's fine." Robin grabbed her hand instantly calming her, "You're safe. The Kwami's are safe." 

Batman walked over catching her attention, she looked up from her spot with a frown. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew they were sad, for her. His frown was as clear as day though and as much as humans were on her shit list now, this was her father. 

"I- I didn't know." He admitted. 

"I know, I never blamed you. I'm sorry we have to meet like this, I'm sorry this will be your only me memory of me." She sighed. 

Robin stepped back, "You're leaving?" He breathed. 

"I spent as much time as I could here. The universe is calling for me and the universe is vast, I have tons of work to do." She slipped off the table. 

"What no! You can't leave!" Nightwing called from the screen. 

"We haven't met!" Oracle cried. 

Marinette smiled sadly, "I won't promise anything that I don't mean but I will always be there. If you ever need me, I will hear you. I can't guarantee my help to save this world but I will work on it. The fates weren't fair making me hate humanity rather than just losing it." She hugged Robin, "I love you big brother. Thank you for always being there for me." She whispered. 

"I love you, Angel," his voice cracked. 

Marinette turned to her father and gave him a hug as well, "May we meet again one day, bye dad." She sniffled. 

A second later she was gone and everyone sat there in silence. Why did that previous girl have to go through hell and back? 

"Find out who deleted the video." Superman wiped a tear. 

Batman nodded along, "You said her mother abused her? That she was bullied? Red Robin, I want everything on it." He demanded. 

"I think we're done for today," Diana whispered. 

Batman and Robin were the first to go in complete silence and heavy hearts. They entered the cave in a few minutes and saw sad faces. 

"B, this is her." Tim motioned to the screen. 

Bruce took off his cowl to see his little girl smiling shyly at the camera. They read her files, saw her accomplishments, her social media, anything about her. Damian connected his phone to the computer and blinked tears away. He displayed pictures of them when they were younger and heard Bruce suck in a quick breath. 

"She's beautiful," He muttered. 

"She is," everyone agreed. 

And with that, she left a hole in their hearts.

* * *

**Six Months Later:**

"We can't take him," Superman yelled getting thrown into a building.

The Justice League was facing an ancient entity that was released by Raven on accident. She tried to contain it but her magic either wasn't enough or didn't work on it. The entity was named Deimos, an old demon from the beginning of time. He took on the form of a large being with lava as a body but almost cooled lava. However, the lower half of his body disappeared and was black, his bottom half merged with the shadows which allowed him to attack from anywhere. They were currently on an island 20 miles away from Metropolis city. The entity originated in Metropolis and destroyed almost half of it before they came and drove it away. The JL and Titans were working together to destroy but they couldn't. Every hit it took just seemed to energized and strengthen the demon further. Now, they were working to distract rather than destroy. They only needed enough time for the people of metropolis to evacuate to somewhere safer. 

"It's ancient," Wonder Woman let out a warrior cry trying to slice it in half only to be thrown as well. She huffed getting up, "You humans say fight fire with fire, therefore we need ancient as well." She got in a stance. 

"We don't have anything that ancient." Beast boy shouted running away from a shadow.

"You must not harm!" Starfire yelled blasting it. 

"Star get back!" Nightwing screamed. 

Starfire was hit by a shadow and she dropped but Cyborg caught her in the air. Batman looked around everywhere, what could he possibly do? What can they possibly do? More than half of them were down and going down by the second. What kind of ancient- oh. 

"Robin!" Superboy screamed. 

Batman's eyes snapped up to see Robin tied up by a shadow and being moved towards the demon. He moved to try to get free but the shadow wouldn't budge a bit. 

"Robin, can you hear us?"

"Yes, father,"

Batman sighed, "You heard Wonder Woman, we need to fight fire with fire or everyone will die." He dodged a shadow trying to swipe him. 

"What are you suggesting?" Red Robin grunted in pain. 

"Robin, you need to call her." 

Robin looked down from the air, "What?! Just to use her?!" 

"Who?" Raven asked trying to calm the shadows. 

"Damian's Deity," Aquaman twirled his trident summoning water. 

"Father, you can't possibly-"

"Robin, we need her!" Batman shouted. 

Of course, he didn't want to use her either but if this thing kept growing, the earth would end. She was honest with them and trying was better than nothing at all. Even if she refused.

The Shadow tightened around Robin making him close his eyes, "Angel? If you can hear me, we need you. I need you." Everyone heard him whisper. 

The shadow tightened more and he was getting closer to the head of Deimos. 

"Please," He whispered. 

There was a bright flash, "Get your filthy paws off my brother." A voice snarled.

The few heroes standing blinked to see a small girl floating in the air. Her midnight blue-black hair floated around her as her eyes flashed between different colors. The air itself around her shimmered and reflected a soft gold. She wore a white off-shoulder dress, bare feet and there were multiple jewels on different places of her body. 

"You reek of creation," Deimos's voice boomed.

It sounded like a hundred different voices in one and as dark as the bottom of a pit. 

"And you reek of waste and bloodlust. You have one last chance to release my brother before I end you permanently." Her eyes kept flashing. 

Deimos laughed, the voices overlapping, "You cannot defeat me. The so-called heroes here are nothing but weaklings. Even that half breed demon they have." The demon hissed.

Raven pulled back into herself. 

"Then it's a good thing I'm not them." 

"I am from the beginning of time! There is no known magic that can defeat me!" Deimos shouted. 

"Except me. I am The Goddess of Balance and the Miraculi's. I have the powers of the Kwami, the first beings ever created, before anything else. Before you. And you... have royally ticked me off." She sneered before whispering something.

She glowed again and a green bubble appeared around all the heroes either unconscious or conscious. She took steps in the air and lifted her hands a few inches apart before forcing them together little by little. 

"No!" Deimos screamed dropping Robin who was caught by a green bubble.

"You. Will. Be. No. More." Marinette gritted out pushing her hands closer with each word.

Deimos pushed back at her, "You cannot destroy me!" The voices were strained. 

"My energy outmatches yours, Deimos. You are finished." She mocked before clasping her hands together. 

The ground shook as Deimos screamed and disintegrated into nothing but dust. Marinette turned around looking at all the destruction and barely alive heroes. 

She sighed, "Ultimate Miraculous Healing!" She yelled holding her hands out. 

A mixture of ladybugs, bees, and butterflies flew around repairing the damages and healing the injured. Marinette's face scrunched up, they were calling her. As the last bit of destruction was fixed Marinette's body dropped in the air. Robin screamed as he watched her fall and the hair whipping around her face. Superboy was the first to snap and flew to catch her before she hit the ground. Once he had her in his arms he slowly lowered them to the ground in front of Robin. 

"Angel?" He moved her hair, "Angel? Wake up." He pleaded. 

Batman rushed over and knelt down by his son and daughter checking her pulse, "I don't understand. Why is she? She's immortal, her energy is infinite, why is she passed out?" Robin asked anyone who could answer him. 

On the other hand, Marinette was confused when she woke up. Why did they call her now? It's only been a few months. Her eyes scanned the endless pitch black surrounding her. Marinette squinted and walked forward to the crystal white ball and knelt down with her head bowed. 

"If I may, why have you summoned me?" She asked curiously. 

"We made a mistake," The fates spoke together, "We want to fix it." 

"Is my power required?" Marinette asked confused head still bowed. 

The fates were quiet for a few seconds, "No. We called you here because we have claimed you too soon child." Her head snapped up, "You have proven that even with the hatred for humanity you will help them in a great time of need. We thought it was your time before but it was not." One spoke. 

"So I die?" 

"No. You will be granted temporary mortality. Your powers and immortality will be pushed down but will still be there in times of need. You can live out a mortals life with your family." Another spoke. 

Marinette's eyes were wide. 

"But, when you die. Whenever you die, you shall return and resume your duties. You have too much importance to stay mortal." The last spoke. 

"Do you understand child?" They all asked. 

Marinette nodded, "Yes, thank you for your generosity." She bowed with a smile, "And what of the miracle box?" 

"You will guard it, it is your right. Now go, go back to your family and make the most of your time together." They voiced. 

Marinette closed her eyes and felt herself drift away completely before she was in her body again. 

"I'm tired," she mumbled. 

Robin sighed in relief, "Angel, you're awake. What's wrong?" He asked quickly. 

Her eyes opened, "Mortal bodies are a lot heavier than I remember." She lightly sneered. 

"Mortal?" Superboy asked. 

"Oh, I'm mortal now until I die. I'm staying." She winced sitting up. 

Robin perked up, "You're staying? Indefinitely?" He asked. 

She smiled, "Yeah, I am." She whispered before hugging him. 

She opened her eyes with her arms still wrapped around Robin, "You smell like sweat." Her nose scrunched up. 

Cackles went around, "It's good to have you back again Angel." 

"It's nice to be back."

* * *

"Alfred, I'm not a cat anymore. I will call Titus." She pushed the black cat away. 

Alfred the cat meowed, "Titus! Help!" She yelled running out of the room. 

Titus barked from somewhere and soon barreled into her stomach making her groan. She heard a snicker and looked up from the floor to see her big brother's smug face. 

"Dami, your animals are being crazy!" She whined. 

Damian helped her up, "They just love you, Angel. It makes sense, everyone loves you. Now come on, father is calling us for a meeting." He ruffled her hair. 

"I still don't understand why I can't go outside alone when I've been to 32 galaxies." She pouted. 

Damian hummed, "You know father is just worried after everything. He doesn't want to lose you sooner than he has to, and I agree." He smirked down at her pouty face. 

She sighed and jumped on his back, "Carry on then, if we're late I get to say it was your fault." She declared smugly. 

"Oh really?" His voice teasing. 

Damian bolted making her squeal and hang on for deal life as he jumped over things. He practically flew down the stairs with both of them laughing crazily. Once they were in the cave she jumped down with a grin that matched his. 

"Pixie!" Jason waved from his spot. 

She skipped over, "Hi, jay-jay. I missed you!" She said loudly making Damian huff. 

"Jealous demon spawn?"

"No." He sneered.

Just then Dick entered, "Hey guys. Hi, blueberry." He jumped over the rails. 

Dick was the only one that stuck to calling her blueberry and she didn't really mind. 

"Hi Dick," She beamed. 

Damian grunted, "I still don't understand why you force her to call you that insufferable name. It is damaging her and it's your fault." He hissed. 

Dick rolled his eyes, "Damian, she is an actual adult." He deadpanned. 

"She's fifteen!" He shouted. 

"I mean, I am technically about nineteen based on the original time stream. And older because of time differences in other galaxies." She tapped her chin. 

Damian narrowed his eyes at her, "Fifteen!" He yelled again. 

All three sighed and listened to him ramble on about how ever since she came back they have been corrupting his Angel. That if they don't get their act together then he would kill them- or not- or he definitely would. And so on. 

Tim walked in and Marinette brightened at what he had in his hand. Tim's name for her was bean but not as a reference to a jelly bean, more like a coffee bean. Once they found out they shared a similar obsession for the drink, they always either bought or tried new recipes. They would try to make it and if something went wrong just go buy it at a coffee shop. It was definitely one thing that the others hated as well but how could they stop them? 

"Hi, bean. I got you something." He smiled handing her an iced coffee. 

She gave him a hug, "Thanks Timmy," she grabbed it sitting down. 

Just as she was about to take a sip it was snatched out of her hands. 

"Hey!" She looked up. 

Bruce gave her a look, "No," he denied. 

"But dad-"

"I said no bluebell." He narrowed his eyes. 

She sighed, "Fine, at least save it!" She pouted. 

Bruce ruffled her hair, "Maybe," he set it down a few feet away from her. 

The girls came in soon after, "So what's up?" Steph asked. 

Bruce hummed, "I was thinking that maybe it's time for a new... vigilante." They all looked at Marinette. 

"Um- okay. Like you or a miraculous?" She asked curiously. 

Hmm, he hasn't thought about that. 

"A plus of the miraculous is that the suit is indestructible. I once got thrown into the Eiffel Tower so hard it dented. Didn't hurt much." She nodded at the ceiling missing everyone's grimace. 

"When was this?!" Damian demanded. 

She waved him off, "It's not like I almost died or got eaten by a dinosaur." She huffed. 

"That sounds very specific." Tim squinted. 

She pursed her lips, "I may, or may not have jumped into the mouth of a dinosaur during a battle." She murmured quietly. 

"WHAT?!"

"It's okay! It was part of the plan!" She threw her hands up. 

"Don't you make the plans?" 

She bit her lip, "Yes but it was necessary! And it wasn't until the last second!"

Bruce sighed, "You are definitely wearing a miraculous now but just because your suit is indestructible, you will not rely on it. You will train with all of us and have a one on one rotation." He said sternly. 

Marinette frowned, "But I train in my sleep. I know so many ways of fighting that go back to like, your time." She looked at Bruce. 

Jason cackled loudly, "I'm joking dad." She giggled. 

The others covered their mouths or coughed trying to calm down. Bruce had to admit, he almost snorted himself before keeping his face passive. 

"That is helpful Marinette but we want to see your skill set okay?" He asked seriously. 

Marinette nodded, "Okay, I just need to know which miraculous to use. I can't use my ladybug miraculous without having someone wear the cat. I can use the fox for illusions?" She tapped her chin. 

"Illusions?"

"Or I can combine two, The fox and turtle which is protection like a shield, or the fox and horse which is teleportation." She shrugged. 

Bruce hummed, "Let's start with the fox and go from there." 

Marinette saw Tim give her a look and his eyes moved to the table and back up at her. 

"Sure," she told Bruce. 

Bruce started talking again while Marinette discreetly glanced under the table. Tim was gently sliding her iced coffee over with his foot making her grin widely. 

She leaned down to grab it, "Marinette, give me the coffee." Bruce crossed his arms. 

Her head hit the table, "But Timmy bought it for me and it'll go to waste!" She cried looking at him. 

"Bluebell." He warned. 

Marinette scowled, "That's it! I'm getting you back for this dad! You better sleep with one eye open for the next week Mister Wayne. I don't take well to people taking my coffee." She hissed standing up. 

"My children are dramatic," Bruce sighed. 

"You want to see dramatic?" She asked. 

Jason was laughing, "Let's go, Jay, dad wants to see dramatic! Grab your keys." She yelled running out. 

"No Jason!" Bruce shouted. 

Damian scowled, "See, you all corrupted her." 

"Oh give it up," Babs rolled her eyes. 

"Am I wrong? Are you going to sit there and tell me I'm wrong?" 

Tim nodded, "Yeah, you're just boring." 

"Boring? I didn't wash my paint brushes yesterday. Is that boring?" 

Dick cackled, "What?" He choked out. 

"Damian, oh my god!" Steph laughed tears rolling down her cheeks. 

That went on for five minutes with Damian just scowling confused. Even Cass was lightly laughing and Bruce just facepalmed. His son... was definitely his son. 

"Master Bruce, Gordon is on the phone. Apparently, Master Jason and Miss Marinette are currently in a high-speed chase." Alfred informed. 

"IT'S BEEN LIKE FIVE MINUTES!" He cried running to his office. 

"CORRUPTION!" Damian yelled walking out. 

Marinette cheered as the sirens came, "Faster!" She giggled. 

She was happy, even if she knew that this was not even her beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed my one-shot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
